Más que juguetes
by Sg91
Summary: Lo que mi colección de merchandising ponil y no ponil hace cuando yo no estoy en casa...


Odiaba los miércoles. Este y el jueves son los días más atareados de toda la semana puesto que tenía tres clases, todas ellas demoledoras. Empezaba suave con búsqueda y recuperación de la información, para luego meterme de lleno en una aleación de plomo y hierro colado con archivística; por último, me remataban con un ladrillo de hormigón armado llamado lenguajes documentales. Qué bonito.

-Agh, nunca consigo llegar a tiempo, nunca…

Y era cierto, por mucho que me levantaba más temprano que los lunes y martes (que por cierto, sólo tengo una clase esos días) siempre acababa llegando un cuarto de hora tarde. Era un hecho. Y, hasta ahora, siempre se había dado.

-Joder, debí pedirle a papá que me acercara al metro…

Mi padre se había ido, puesto que tenía una reunión importante que le tendría ocupado durante toda la mañana, y mi madre no volvía hasta la hora de comer. Por lo que me tocaba a mí espabilarme.

-Bueno, creo que no me dejo nada más…-murmuré por lo bajo, mirando a la balda donde se encontraba mi colección de ponis.

Estaba especialmente orgulloso por esa colección en concreto; no era nada enorme, pero sí bastante generosa, y muy vistosa. Subida a un diccionario de euskera-español estaba una Derpy de vinilo que me pillé en el Akira por unos quince euros, no era muy cara teniendo en cuenta que era de importación. Justo enfrente estaba una Sunset Shimmer brushie, mi primera y única brushie que tendré, con los pelos despeinadísimos y atados con una goma. Traté en su día de recomponérselos, pero me fue imposible. Normalmente no me hubiera cogido una brushie, pero hice una excepción al tratarse de Sunset, un personaje al que tengo un cariño muy especial. Un poco más al frente, junto al borde, había un total de cuatro blindbags, unos recolors de Pinkie y Twilight respectivamente. Los acompañaban tres figuritas del Burger King de Fluttershy, Pinkie y Twilight, y además, con una Applejack y una Rainbow Dash de panini, de las que daban con la revista.

Aparte, estaban mis peluches, dispuestos en la cama; una Twilight alicornio se encontraba apoyada junto a un cojín, justo a su lado una Rarity alicornio con crin y cola amoldables estaba de pie sobre la almohada, y una Cadance se encontraba justo enfrente de la alicornio blanca. Esta era la adquisición más reciente y, quizás, la mejor de todas.

Y esa era toda mi colección ponil; aparte, detrás de todos los equinos, se encontraba una figura a escala de Hatsune Miku, mi primera figura de colección que tuve, con un diseño distinto al estándar y un conjunto de lo más ligero y sugerente, con un top corto, una minifalda aún más corta y un pelo ondulante y muy chulo.

-Vale, me voy ya que no llego…

Antes de irme, le recompuse una oreja a Cadance y salí de allí pitando, cerrando la puerta con mis llaves y dejando la casa vacía y silenciosa.

* * *

><p>El silencio se echó sobre el piso en cuanto su ocupante se fue de allí; el sonido apagado del tráfico se llegaba a colar por la terraza cerrada, y el reloj de la habitación era lo único que se oía. Sin previo aviso, una voz inquirió.<p>

-¿Se ha ido ya?

-Sí, creo que sí…

En ese justo momento, los peluches se desperezaron y cobraron vida, viéndose más reales y menos materiales; Twilight agitó sus alas, esbozando una mueca dolorosa.

-Agh, esto de tener las alas abiertas todo el rato es incomodísimo, parece que me haya dado un calambre permanente…

-Dímelo a mí, querida, aunque al menos las tuyas tienen más formas de alas… las mías ni eso…

-Tengo suerte entonces…

-No sabes bien cuanta, Cadance, la verdad…-asintió Twilight, aleteando rápidamente y recogiéndolas.

-Bueno, ya sé que soy nueva y todo eso, pero hay algo que no me ha quedado claro… ¿no juega con nosotros entonces?

-No, tan solo nos tiene ahí, de adorno…-murmuró Rarity, imitando a Twilight.

-¿Y qué sentido tiene eso?

-Pues…

Antes de que la alicornio lavanda pudiera contestar, una figura alta y de largas coletas se asomó desde la segunda balda y murmuró.

-Lo que pasa es que en realidad no eres un juguete…

-¿¡Cómo?! ¡Pues claro que soy un juguete, me hicieron para jugar con niñas, no con veinteañeros universitarios con perilla!

-Mira ¿no querías una respuesta? Miku te la puede dar…-comentó en ese momento la Twilight unicornio, asomándose después.

-Oh, sí, escucha a Miku, sabe mucho…-asintió Fluttershy, echando a volar.

Antes de que alguien más hablara, ambas Twilight se cruzaron la mirada y la alicornio soltó un respingo.

-Agh, aún no me acostumbro a verte así sin más…

-Ya somos dos, hermana…

-A ver, dejad hablar a Miku, le iba a explicar a Cadance algo sustancial…-medió en ese momento una hadita de cerámica flotando en el aire agitando sus alas.

-No pasa nada, Lovefly…-murmuró Miku.

Sin previo aviso, la aludida se reincorporó y bajó hasta la mesa de un salto; se estiró por un momento, dejando a la vista sus finas curvas.

-Bof, esa pose me deja molida…

-¡Pero es chula! ¡Te da un aire muy molón!-exclamó Rainbow Dash, aleteando a su lado.

Miku quiso responder, pero en ese momento algo cayó justo a su lado, tumbando el reloj y tirándolo hasta la cama.

-¡Ah, Derpy! ¿¡Estás bien?!-inquirió Twilight.

-Eh, sí, sí… es que he ido a moverme y por un momento no hice pie…-se excusó la pegaso gris, con ojos estrábicos.

-Tienes que fijarte más, podrías romperte…-la reprendió Twilight, recolocando de nuevo el reloj en la repisa.

-No sé qué salió mal…

-Ya, ya…

Aprovechando la ocasión, Miku se adelantó y se dirigió a Cadance.

-Pues eso, en realidad no eres un juguete…

-¿Y cómo así? Yo sé que soy un juguete, soy de peluche, no es posible que no sea un juguete… todos hemos sido fabricados para que jugaran con nosotros…-argumentó Cadance, un tanto confusa.

-Sí, es cierto, todos aquí tenemos un fabricante… yo soy de Figma, sin ir más lejos…

-Yo soy de Famosa…-murmuró en ese momento Twilight.

-Oh, y yo de Knockoff…-añadió Rarity.

-Anda, como yo…-comentó la alicornio rosa.

-¡Nosotras somos de Hasbro!-dijeron a coro las blindbags.

-¡Y yo de Panini!-exclamó Rainbow.

-¡Eh, que yo también soy de Panini!-hizo lo propio Applejack, molesta.

-¡Nosotras somos de Burger King! ¿O éramos de Hasbro? ¿Burger King? ¡Agh, no me acuerdo!-gritó Pinkie, poniéndose nerviosa.

-De Hasbro, creo, lo de Burger King tan solo era una licencia…-pensó Twilight unicornio en voz alta.

Aun a pesar de las intervenciones, Miku esperó pacientemente a que todos terminasen de enumerar a sus fabricantes, apoyándose en el reloj; en cuanto todo el mundo calló, ella continuó.

-Como puedes ver, cada uno tenemos un fabricante… y, básicamente, os crearon para entretener a los niños…

-Bueno, pero a ti también…

-No, a mí no. Mírame por un momento, Cadance ¿tengo pinta de estar hecha para que una niña de seis años juegue conmigo?

Por un momento la alicornio rosa vio el punto de Miku; la chica estaba hecha de plástico, su cuerpo se encontraba meticulosamente esculpido, y su largo y vistoso pelo estaba moldeado siguiendo un diseño ya preconcebido.

-Ya veo… si no te manejaran con suavidad, te romperías…

-Exactamente. Al contrario que todos vosotros, me fabricaron para figurar y destacar, no para jugar o entretener. Soy lo que llaman una figura de coleccionista. Y pasa lo mismo con Lovefly… ¿verdad, Lovefly?-inquirió Miku, dirigiéndose a la hadita.

-Claro… yo soy aún más frágil, a mí me fabricó un artesano con arcilla y puso en mí todo su esfuerzo y buen hacer. Como bien dice Miku, yo también soy una figura de coleccionista.

-Comprendo vuestro punto, pero no veo en qué puede afectar eso a mí o a Twilight… soy un peluche, podrían jugar conmigo…

-Sí, pero olvidas a quien le perteneces…

-¿A un universitario veinteañero con perilla?

Ante eso Miku tan solo esbozó una condescendiente sonrisita, como si hubiera recalcado una obviedad. Por un momento Cadance guardó silencio, sopesando lo que la había dicho, hasta que finalmente cayó en la realización.

-Oh, ya veo… no jugaría con nosotras por eso mismo…

-Exacto, veo que lo has entendido… puede que todas vosotras os fabricaran con el propósito de entretener y jugar con niñas, pero cuando vuestros dueños son algo más distinto… vosotras mismas pasáis a ser también distintas. Adquirís un nuevo nivel.

-Figuras de coleccionista…-murmuró Cadance, comprendiéndolo del todo.

Miku tan solo asintió, esbozando una sonrisita satisfecha. En ese momento una ahogada voz opinó.

-Todo eso está muy bien, pero… ¿alguien me podría echar un casco? Me estoy asfixiando…

-¡Ah, Sunset! ¡Ya voy, casi me olvido de ti!-exclamó la Twilight unicornio, yendo a ayudarla.

-Oh, pues menos mal…

Usando sus dientes intentó aflojar la goma que la sujetaba el pelo alrededor del cuello, pero tiró tan fuerte que ésta acabó por romperse, permitiendo a Sunset respirar mejor.

-Oh, por fin… me parece estupendo que sea una figura de colección, pero este energúmeno me llevaba ahorcando desde que me sacó de la caja ¿no podría peinarme y ya está?

-Ese no es el problema, Sunset, la goma se ha roto, podría sospechar…-masculló Twilight, preocupada.

-Espera, quizás podamos hacerla un apaño…-comentó en ese momento Lovefly, acercándose a ellas.

-¡Ah, no, no pienso dejar que me vayáis a ahorcar otra vez!-exclamó Sunset, echando a correr.

-¡Espera, vuelve un momento, podemos ponértela al cuello sin apretar para que cuele!

Aun así Sunset bajó a la mesa de un salto y siguió corriendo, alejándose de ellas.

El resto de la mañana pasó entre conversaciones de todo tipo, los juguetes camparon a sus anchas por toda la casa y divirtiéndose por su cuenta; Miku amenizó la mañana cantando algunas de sus canciones, Lovefly se las pasó persiguiendo a Sunset para ponerla la goma de nuevo y el resto de juguetes fue a su aire. Las blindbags estuvieron correteando por toda la casa mientras que los peluches estuvieron más tranquilos, hablando en el salón y tumbados en el sofá en compañía de casi todos los demás.

-Bueno, miradlo de esta forma, no está tan mal ser figuras de coleccionista… al menos nos aseguramos que cuida bien de nosotros…-comentó en ese momento Twilight, pensativa.

-Eso es cierto… nos llega a tocar una niña de seis años y seguro que nos tiene todo el rato de arriba abajo y con los pelos hechos un desastre…

-Ya, bueno, aunque lo cierto es que no es lo que me esperaba…-murmuró Cadance, algo cohibida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirió Fluttershy, algo extrañada.

-Bueno, recuerdo las conversaciones que tuve con otros peluches de camino hacia aquí… todos esperábamos acabar en manos de una niña pequeña con la que poder jugar y entretener en cualquier momento. Supongo que me elevé mucho las expectativas…

-Pero eso nos pasa a todos… recuerdo cuando él vino a por mí en el Burger King del Barrio del Pilar, le pidió expresamente a la cajera la unicornio lavanda, tendríais que haber visto la cara que puso…-recordó la Twilight unicornio, esbozando una graciosa sonrisa.

-¡Huy, huy, yo también me acuerdo del momento en el que me compró! Fue en el Burger King del retiro, él estaba con un buen grupo de sus amigos, éramos muchas ¡e incluso llegaron a jugar brevemente con nosotras! Fue divertido…-murmuró Pinkie, muy animada.

-A mí me compró en una tienda de comics, estaba con varios compañeros más, se fijó en mí y aquí estoy desde entonces…-explicó Derpy brevemente, esbozando una alegre sonrisa.

-Bueno, cada uno tenemos nuestra propia historia… puede que no nos hubiéramos esperado un dueño así, pero está bien saber que nos aprecia por lo que somos, aunque luego no juegue con nosotros…-puntualizó la alicornio lavanda.

-Sí… puede que seamos algo más que juguetes ahora, pero en el fondo lo seguimos siendo…

En ese momento oyeron una voz conocida a sus espaldas y vieron a Miku cantando otro de sus temas, esta vez acompañada con un poco de música proveniente de la televisión.

El resto de la mañana pasó enseguida y, cuando dio la una, todos los juguetes se retiraron a la habitación y se quedaron en ella; normalmente su dueño no volvía hasta las tres y cuarto, al menos los miércoles y los jueves, pero a partir de esa hora preferían quedarse en su habitación para regresar a sus puestos por si él o sus padres se les ocurrían volver antes de lo previsto. Esa vez no pasó nada de ese estilo y llegó a la hora prevista; en cuanto oyeron la cerradura de la puerta de la cocina, todos se movieron deprisa.

-¡Rápido, ya está aquí, todo el mundo a sus puestos!

Rarity se encaramó a la cama junto a Twilight y Cadance; Lovefly ayudó a las blindbags más rezagadas a subir hasta la balda y luego adquirió su pose habitual de sentada sobre la palma de sus manos y con las piernas extendidas hacia delante y cruzadas. Miku fue la primera en pasar al fondo de la balda, para luego atizar su pelo para que volviera a adquirir la sensación de movimiento, lo apoyó sobre una lata roja, alzó una pierna y adquirió su pose habitual. Tras muchas reticencias de su parte, Sunset al final optó por volverse a poner la goma alrededor del cuello pero sin apretarla demasiado, regresando a su lugar al lado de Miku. Derpy regresó a su sitio encima del diccionario euskera-español. Oyeron entonces a la puerta abrirse.

-¡Ahora!-exclamó Twilight en un susurro antes de volver a su modo pasivo.

* * *

><p>Ah, sí, por fin en casita… se estaba tan bien allí, y lejos de la facultad…<p>

-Bof, vaya día de mierda…-mascullé por lo bajo, sintiéndome algo cansado.

Había sido un día densísimo, habíamos dado teoría en casi todas las clases y tenía la cabeza como un bombo en esos momentos. Dejé la bolsa encima de la cama y luego las llaves en un cajón, al tiempo que conectaba mi móvil al wi fi de casa. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo.

-Espera, Twilight no estaba así…

Normalmente la dejo apoyada sobre uno de los cojines, pero estaba vez se encontraba ligeramente ladeada. Y, personalmente, no recordaba haberla dejado así.

-Qué raro…-murmuré, colocándola apropiadamente.

Volví la vista a la balda de mis ponis y vi entonces que la goma que sujetaba el pelo de Sunset estaba suelta; cogí la brushie y vi que ésta se encontraba rota.

-Vaya, estaba podrida… será mejor que se la quite ya…

Originalmente se la puse para fijarla bien el pelo, por lo que ya era hora de quitársela; la goma salió con facilidad y traté de recolocarla el pelo lo mejor que pude.

-Un día de estos tengo que peinarte… pero no tengo ni idea, la verdad…-murmuré por lo bajo.

Por más que lo intenté, no se vio mejor, por lo que desistí y la dejé en su sitio. Nunca más me pillo una brushie, lo juro.

Dejé el resto de mis cosas en la primera balda, me cambié y fui a la cocina para comer, ya que venía hambriento; antes de salir, eché un fugaz vistazo a mi colección, llegando a esbozar una orgullosa sonrisa. Al segundo siguiente salí al pasillo, pero fue entonces, y justo entonces, cuando me pareció ver cómo la Twilight alicornio pronunciaba su sonrisa un poco más. Jodidos miércoles…

* * *

><p>Pues sí, mirad, jodidos miércoles... y jodidos jueves también, ya que estamos... He llegado a la tercera semana de clases y ya estoy que no paro. Aunque para un one-shot rápido y auto conclusivo sí que me da tiempo. Seguro que alguna vez os habéis preguntado que qué harían vuestros juguetes cuando no estáis... ah, y sí, Toy Story también influenció, claro. Aprovecho para comentar que <em>Amor de madre<em> sigue ahí, pero poco a poco, ya que ando atareado. Espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
